Homework
by Juliet Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Ponyboy forgets to do his homework. His excuse? One Miss Charlotte Fletcher.


**A/N: UGH! Too many ideas running around in my mind!**

_**READ THIS: Please, don't read this story if you aren't going to review. I post stories for feedback!**_

**This is simple one-shot I wanted to do. A kind of cute Ponyboy/OC.**

**Charlotte is based off of a girl I know. She is so so sweet but she never gets any boyfriends.**

Homework

I sit down in Geometry with two things on my mind: homework and Charlotte Fletcher.

I had forgotten to do my homework last night. All because _Charlotte Fletcher _is in this period with me. She is a middle-class girl who wears decent length skirts and shirts. Her hair is amazing, it is so dark it looks black, but it's not. It hits at the end of her spine, and today it's pulled back with a blue ribbon. Her eyes are chocolate brown, and remid me of those chocolates Soda gets on Valentine's day, big and yummy looking. The chocolates. Not the eyes.*

I browse through my notes from yesterday. Quadratic equations. I studied this last month for extra credit. Suddenly, a girl with long brown hair sits beside me. Charlotte.

"Hello, Ponyboy. Can I sit here?"

I nod.

"Okay, thanks. Um...last night's homework...really was something?"

I nod. Say something interesting, Ponyboy Curtis, _something_!

"I just love mathmatics. It's so exhilarating! I love solving quadriatic equations, too. What about you?"

I smile and say, "I like English."

"Ah, so you like to write? Then you must've loved those word problems!" Her smile lights up the room.

"Excuse me, class?" The teacher, Mrs. Strickland enters the room. We quiet down. "Please take out the worksheet I assigned."

I see Charlotte blush. I look down at my shoes. Hey, they have little lines on them. Never noticed before.

"Miss Fletcher? Where is your assignment?"

Charlotte stammers, "Uh, well...kept getting...distracted...I mean I had no time! I was watching my sister Rosie and I-"

"Save it Miss Fletcher. Detention, today after school. You will do your homework and tonight's."

Poor Charlotte. Wait a second! I didn't do _MY _homework! Oh, shit, I'm screwed.

"Mr. Curtis? And where may be your homework?"

I take a chance and say, "Well, it could be at home, or inside a beer bottle, I am honestly not sure."

The class lets out a stifled laugh.

"Hmm. Mr. Curtis, so what you are saying is, you did not complete your homework?"

"Uh, no ma'am."

"Hm. Detention, with Miss Fletcher. Today after school. Better get friendly with each oher, it lasts two hours."

The class oohs. "Oh, Ponyboy better get _friendly_!" a girl whispers.

I turned aroud and glare at a little blonde who looks really smart.

"And you are?"

"Ella Tutvitch. 3.9 GPA. Why do you _want _to _know_?" she sneers.

"Quiet, Miss Tutvitch! Please refrain from making petty comments in my classroom!"

We all settle down.

"Now, let's go over the work I assigned."

I zone out and think of one thing: detention tonight with Charlotte.

* * *

The last period bell rings and I pretend to groan. Honestly, I am thrilled at the prospect of two whole hours with Charlotte. I kinda skip to Mrs. Strickland's. Charlotte is in there, twirling her hair and on the verge of tears.

"Hey, Charlotte."

She smiles through her tears and says, "Hey Pony. You can call me Char or Lottie, whichever floats your root beer. Sorry, my boyfriend just broke up with me."

I frown, " He's doesn't know what he is missing. I'm sorry, but I like that. Float your root beer. Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, I read it somewhere."

"Ah. So, homework?"

"Right. Pony? I have a question. What if I said that there was a girl who _really_ liked you, but couldn't say it aloud. What would you do?"

Oblivious to what she is implying, I reply, "Are you saying _Ella_ likes me? 'Cause she's cute. In a smart, stuck-up, annoying way."

Why did I say that? Gosh I'm an idiot!

"No...Ponyboy...I like _you_. But it's obvious you like someone else, so I won't even-"

"Char? Look, I don't know why I said that. I...like you. A lot. I just...couldn't say it."

"Like that girl I was talking about."

I go along with it and say, "Yeah. Like her. You know, I bet she's pretty. That girl you were talking about."

Charlotte rolls her eyes.

"Jealous much?" I reply.

"No!" She protests.

I smile, and lean down. I press my lips softly against hers. The kiss is slow and sweet. She reluctantly pulls away and says, "Wanna know a secret?"

"Enlighten me."

"That girl was me."

She kisses me.

Man, I love homework!

**A/N: Hehe, I love this one-shot! I got the idea in the shower. I always think best when I'm wet or eating! Dear Johnny exsists 'cause I wanted ice-cream!**

**Anyway, tell me what you think! Please review, like I said at the beggining, don't read if you aren't going to review.**

**LOVE YA BUNCHES, Juliet**


End file.
